veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Bill O'Brien presidential campaign, 2016
The '''2016 presidential campaign of Bill O'Brien '''was announced in 2015. Bill O'Brien is a Republican United States Senator from Arizona. His candidacy for president was presumably his first. The election on November 8, 2016, ended in an historic tie and O'Brien lost, with the Presidency going to his running mate New Mexico Laura Montez. Presidential Campaign Within a week after the Convention, O'Brien and Montez were off on the campaign trail, going against President and Democratic nominee Selina Meyer and her immensely popular running mate Connecticut Senator Tom James. One of O'Brien's first campaign destinations were to Florida, where a hurricane happened to hit. O'Brien pulled a teddy bear out of the ruins of a house; an image that turned into a great photo op. Election and Aftermath On Election Night, at first, O'Brien had a large lead over Meyer. The first projections of the night gave O'Brien an electoral vote lead of 33-10. By 10:00 PM ET, CNN has O'Brien up 177-61, after winning Wisconsin and Minnesota, which were thought to go to Meyer. After projecting Pennsylvania, putting O'Brien at 267-207, Meyer almost calls O'Brien to concede, but around 12:06 AM ET, CNN says Pennsylvania was the incorrect call and is given to Meyer, who later wins Florida and Colorado. After winning Virginia, CNN officially reports that the Election is tied. Economic Turmoil On November 9, as Meyer addressed the nation, the economy began plummeting, with the DOW Jones experiencing worst day since the Housing Crisis in 2008. Experts connected this to uncertainty after the Election. On November 10, Meyer appointed running mate Tom James as Economy Czar, and established a banking task force, including EM Wheelwright CEO and future boyfriend Charlie Baird. The economy continued to worsen throughout the month and that December, Meyer decided not to bail out EM Wheelwright and bailed out a different bank. After that, the economy began recovering. Nevada Recount The day after the Election, CNN reports that the margin of victory in which O'Brien won Nevada was less than one percent, which constitutes a recount. If Meyer wins the recount, she wins the presidency. A recount was green-lit on November 11. The Meyer team learns that there are missing ballots in Nevada and asks to extend the deadline. However, to their dismay, they learn that the missing ballots were military absentee ballots. On November 20, O'Brien officially won Nevada, but in doing so, Meyer lost the popular vote nationally. House & Senate Vote On January 3, 2017, the U.S. House voted on President between Meyer and O'Brien. 3 Congressman abstained and neither Meyer nor O'Brien received 26 votes, the majority to be declared the President. The final result was O'Brien 25, Meyer 22, and 3 abstentions. On January 5, 2017, the Senate voted on President between Tom James and Laura Montez. The end result was a 50-50 tie, which was broken by the sitting Vice President Andrew Doyle, who surprisingly voted for Laura Montez, after being offered Secretary of State. Laura Montez became President of the United States, and House Speaker Jim Marwood refused to let the House vote again, meaning O'Brien had no chance of becoming President. According to Montez, however, O'Brien was helping her with her transition in to the White House. See also * Selina Meyer presidential campaign, 2016 Category:2016 Campaign Category:Presidential campaigns